everafterhighwlasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Sonata Dancer
Sonata Dancer - córka środkowej Tańczącej księżniczki z baśni "Stańcowane pantofelki", w konflikcie przeznaczeń nastolatka jasno i wyraźnie opowiedziała się po stronie Buntowników. Dziewczyna w przeciwieństwie do... właściwie całej rodziny, unika tańca, żeby nie powiedzieć - nienawidzi go. Nawet najmniejsze wspomnienie o tańcu w obecności Sonaty niezmiernie działa jej na nerwy. Wszystko dlatego, że kiedy była mała, zmuszano ją do treningów, a podczas jednego z nich złamała nogę. Właśnie wtedy otrzymała pierwsze słuchawki, co rozbudziło w niej miłość do muzyki. Sonata w szczególności upodobała sobie komponowanie, w przyszłości marzy o karierze DJki. Często rywalizuje z córką Flecisty - Melody Piper, o fuchę DJa na szkolnych uroczystościach i... niestety, z powodu sławy Melody, Sonata często przegrywa. Mimo to, nie poddaje się i podejmuje kolejne próby. Osobowość Sonata nie należy do miłych, potulnych osób, które są niepoprawnymi optymistami. Dziewczyna ma cięty język, mówi to co myśli, często nie bacząc na konsekwencje. Nie przysparza jej to zbyt wielu przyjaciół, nowo poznane osoby są w większości po prostu oburzone bezczelnością oraz bezpośredniością Sonaty. Pomimo tego, dziewczyna potrafi zachować sekret oraz nie papla językiem na lewo i prawo. W większości sytuacji, Sonata swoje zdanie wyraża dopiero wtedy, kiedy jest o nie pytana. Dziewczyna jest choleryczką emocjonalną. Ma problemy z opanowaniem agresji, niepotrzebnie wdaje się w kłótnie. Do relacji podchodzi na chłodno - brak jej romantyzmu, i jak na co dzień kipi od emocji (głównie tych negatywnych) tak przy osobie na której jej zależy zachowuje się niczym lodowa rzeźba. Wiele osób odrzuca ją już po kilkuminutowej znajomości, ma naprawdę niewiele "kontaktów". Sonatę cechuje także upór. Jest uparta niczym osioł, nie odpuści jeśli coś sobie ubzdura. Najlepiej widać to w jej relacji z Melody Piper, oraz ich " rywalizacją". W sumie, trudno nazwać to rywalizacją, bowiem to Sonata za swojego największego wroga obrała właśnie Melody, odkąd tylko białowłosa pokonała Sonatę na konkursie, który na celu miał wyłonić DJa na szkolną uroczystość. Od tamtej pory, nastolatka wprost pała nienawiścią do dziewczyny, a córce flecisty Sonata jest po prostu obojętna. Na każdym kroku, Sonata stara się udowodnić jaka jest cudowna oraz wyjątkowa, nie stroni od ironii. Jest postrzegana jako wiecznie naburmuszona, opryskliwa jędza. Do prac nastolatka przykłada się całym sercem, poświęca wiele czasu na doskonalenie się w swoich pasjach. Wygląd Sonata jest wysoką nastolatką o wątłej budowie ciała. Włosy dziewczyny mają brązowy kolor, często spina je w koka. Tęczówki dziewczyny mają zielony kolor, brwi są w odcieniu włosów. Relacje 'Rodzina' Sonata, córka tej "Środkowej" księżniczki, o swojej rodzinie wspominać nie lubi. Kiedy była dzieckiem, matka oraz ojciec zmuszali ją do treningów tanecznych, gdyż wierzyli, że wyrośnie z niej wspaniała tancerka. Na próżno. Od czasu bolesnego wypadku, Sonata chowa wielką urazę do swoich rodzicieli, zbuntowała się. Matka dziewczyny obecnie spodziewa się drugiego dziecka - córki, młodszej siostry Sonaty. I to sporo młodszej, w końcu siedemnaście lat. Nastolatka często czuje się zażenowana własną rodziną, szczególnie kuzynami oraz matką. Dziewczyna uważa, że jej rodzicielka zachowuje się niczym rozkapryszona nastolatka, a nie dorosła kobieta. Z ojcem ma równie napięte relacje. 'Dalsza rodzina' Wiadomo, że w Baśnioceum uczą się dwie kuzynki nastolatki - Adagio Dancer oraz Justine Dancer. za Justine Sonata szczerze nie przepada i nie odpuści żadnej okazji, byleby tylko jej uprzykrzyć życie czy zwyzywać. 'Przyjaciele' Sonata zaprzyjaźniła się z Blanche Van Rose oraz Meghan Art. Dziewczyny znalazły nić porozumienia, głównie z uwagi na podobne charaktery. 'Znajomi' Dobrą znajomą Sonaty jest Rachel Radcliffe, nastolatki często razem współpracują, wspólnie komponując muzykę. 'Wrogowie' Kareen - corka Flecisty z Hameln, obie panie rywalizują ze sobą na polu muzycznym. 'Miłość' Sonata nie szuka swojej drugiej połówki. Jest singielką, co bardzo jej odpowiada. 'Zwierzak' Sonata jest właścicielką mopsa imieniem Aria. Dziewczyna rzadko kiedy pokazuje się ze swoim zwierzakiem, ponieważ przeważnie przesiaduje on w swoim kojcu, gdzie śpi. Zdarza się, że pies przesypia nawet cały dzień. Zainteresowania 'Komponowanie' W wolnych chwilach, Sonata przesiaduje głównie przy swoim laptopie, za pomocą którego komponuje melodie, które wykorzystuje w swoich występach. 'Literatura' Gdyby Sonata nie zajmowała się w dużej mierze komponowaniem podkładów muzycznych, z pewnością pisałaby opowiadania. Dziewczyna ma duszę humanisty. Chociaż nie przyzna się do tego, nosi ze sobą notesik w którym spisuje pomysły. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Słuchawkach na szyi. *Prawie zawsze ma spięte włosy. *Donośnym głosie. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Buntowniczka- w konflikcie przeznaczeń Sonata opowiedziała się po stronie Buntowników. thumb|leftWszystko spowodowane jest odrazą, jaką nastolatka żywi do swojej rodziny, a przede wszystkim - do tańca. Już jako małe dziecko wiedziała, że taniec to zdecydowanie nie jest coś, co chciałaby robić w życiu. Wystąpienia *Brak Zajęcia *Muzyka. *Rękodzieło artystyczne. *Opowiadanie na 101. *Czarografia. *Koronomatematyka. *Księżniczkologia. *Zaawansowane zaloty. *Zarządzanie królestwem. *Grimmnastyka. *Chemioczary. *Uczniowska rada królewska. Klasyczna Baśń Stańcowane pantofelki (Die zertanzten Schuhe) – baśń opublikowana przez braci Grimm w 1815 roku w ich zbiorze Baśni (tom 2, nr 133). Pewien król, wdowiec, miał dwanaście pięknych córek. Spały razem w jednej komnacie, którą król zawsze na noc zamykał. Jednak gdy ją co rano otwierał, widział, że buty jego córek były przetarte, jakby całą noc tańczyły. Nie mogąc odgadnąć tajemnicy ogłosił, że ten śmiałek, który odkryję sekret stańcowanych pantofelków, będzie mógł wybrać jedną z księżniczek za żonę, a po jego śmierci zostanie królem. Jeśli jednak ktoś podejmie się zadania, a po trzech nocach nie poda rozwiązania zagadki, ten straci życie. Wielu śmiałków próbowało, ale żadnemu się nie udało odkryć tajemnicy królewskich córek. Wszyscy zostali straceni. Wyzwanie postanowił podjąć pewien ubogi były żołnierz. W drodze do zamku napotkał staruszkę i opowiedział jej o swoich planach. Staruszka podarowała mu magiczną kapotę, która po założeniu czyniła niewidzialnym. Staruszka poradziła mu także, by nie pił wina, które księżniczki mu podadzą przed snem. Kiedy żołnierz stanął przed królem, przyjęto go dobrze, jak jego poprzedników. Podano mu królewskie odzienie i zakwaterowano w komnacie obok komnaty księżniczek. Kiedy nastał wieczór, żołnierz, zgodnie z radą staruszki, nie spróbował nawet wina podanego przez księżniczki, lecz tylko udawał, że pije, a potem udawał, że mocno śpi. Księżniczki upewniwszy się, ze ich strażnik jest pogrążony we śnie, zaczekały czesać się, stroić i ubierać w najlepsze suknie. Gdy były gotowe, jedna z nich zapukała w swoje łóżko, które natychmiast zapadło się pod ziemię. Księżniczki, jedna za drugą, weszły w powstały otwór, a żołnierz, odziany w magiczną kapotę podążył za nim. Szli piękną aleją wysadzaną drzewami o srebrnych liściach. Żołnierz zerwał jedną gałąź. Dotarli do jeziora, gdzie w dwunastu łodziach stało dwunastu pięknych książąt. Każda księżniczka wsiadła do jednej z łodzi. Niewidzialny żołnierz wślizgnął się do łodzi najmłodszej z nich. Dopłynęli na drugi brzeg, gdzie stał jasno oświetlony zamek, wokół którego rozbrzmiewała muzyka. Księżniczki udały się tam wraz ze swoimi książętami i tańczyły z nimi do trzeciej rano. Trzy dni później żołnierz opowiedział królowi tajemnicę księżniczek. Pokazał jako dowód gałąź ze srebrnymi liści oraz złoty kubek, który ukradł z zamku. Król zawołał księżniczki, które widząc, że ich sekret został wykryty, potwierdziły słowa żołnierza. Król w nagrodę pozwolił żołnierzowi wybrać żonę spośród księżniczek. Żołnierz wybrał najstarszą, którą jeszcze tego samego dnia poślubił. Ciekawostki *Imię zawdzięcza Amity.Gali. Nawiązuje ono do postaci Sonaty Dusk z uniwersum "My little Pony: Equestria Girls". *Jej nazwisko w przetłumaczeniu z j. angielskiego oznacza dosłownie "tancerz". *Kreacja w "First Chapter" inspirowana jest strojem Isli z filmu "Barbie Princess Charm School". *Fryzura w serii " Legacy Day" została zaczerpnięta od postaci Music z serialu animowanego "Kuu Kuu Harajuku". Galeria Sonata symbol.jpg|Czarno - fioletowa nuta ósemka z czarnymi odciskami butów - symbol Sonaty. Sonata szkic.jpg Sonata ID.jpg Sonata IDr.jpg Stroje Sonata LD szkic.jpg|Szkic Legacy Day Meta timeline *'? 2017' - "Wnioski" Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Sonata Dancer. *'? 2017' - Pojawia się art oraz bio postaci, Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Sonatą oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. *'04.05.18' - Sonata Dancer zostaje opublikowana jako strona na Fandomie. Kategoria:Stańcowane pantofelki Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Buntownicy Kategoria:Uczniowie Ever After High Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija